The generation of electricity by burning fuel in a gas turbine engine requires the fuel to be piped to the engine. The fuel occurs in offshore fields and sometimes these fields are located at distances which make the extraction of the fuel unattractive. These fields are known as “stranded fields”. A recent approach is to locate the gas turbine engine at the stranded fields to burn the fuel and generate electricity. Electric cables are provided to carry the electricity to the grid/users. Additionally wind turbines have been located at the stranded fields and use the same electric cable. The turbines are easily switched on/off to match the load demand on the grid. However, the wind turbines may only provide power when the wind blows.
According to one aspect of this invention, there is provided a work extraction arrangement comprising a cooling assembly for cooling a gas to provide a working fluid capable of doing work, storage means for storing the working fluid, a turbine assembly for extracting work from the working fluid, and a fluid delivery assembly for delivering the working fluid to the turbine assembly.
According to another aspect of this invention there is provided a method of extracting work from a gas, comprising cooling the gas to provide a working fluid capable of doing work, storing the working fluid, delivering the working fluid to a turbine assembly whereby work can be extracted from the working fluid by the turbine assembly.